Takao Nieves y los siete Bey Luchadores
by Kitzyua-YK
Summary: Volví! xD.. con el cap 3 n.ñUu.. gomen por la tardanza[Mas canciones de Takao!xD..o.oUu..Hitoshi!quita esa cara de pervertido!...Kai.. Kai.. o.o.. sueño con Takao?.. xD][KaiTaka][YuTaka][HitoTaka? o.O]
1. Chapter 1

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Takao Nieves y los siete bey luchadores**

**Por: Kitzyua Yuy Zara Kinomiya**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Hola! hola! volví por estos lares! nOn ya andaba mucho tiempo perdida, ne? o.O... incluso me falta continuar mis fics .. gomen ne, pero me quitarón internet de mi casita! T.T.. y pues me mantuve plantada en la TV X3 en fin, aquí vuelvo con este otro fic! n.n solo les aviso que hay algunas cosas que no tienen nada que ver con el verdadero cuento de "Blanca Nieves y los Siete Enanitos" u.ù... incluso apenas me acuerdo de ese cuanto o.O lo leí hace muchooooo! OoO... en fin, pues eso les quería aclarar! n.n... y ya les dejo con el fic, disfutenlo! nOn**

**Declaimer: Nada de Bey Blade me pertence y tampoco el cuento**

**Parejas: Kai x Takao y Yuriv x Takao**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Capitulo 1: Una obra de teatro?**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Los alumnos ingresaban en su colegio, como todos los días, todo seguía siendo igual de monotomo en sus vidas. Algunos entraban bostezando y frotandose los ojos con cansansio, otros tratando de encontrar a alguien para que les hagan copiar la tarea (Kit: ¬.¬.. y que?), otros hablando con sus amigos o amigas, riendo, contando lo que había pasado en el fin de semana, en fin... era un día completamente normal en ese colegio.

Los alumnos de tercero de secundaría entraron a su salon, aficionados por hacer la tarea de Matemáticas antes de que llegará la profesora!... pero por causa y obra y gracia del destino, nadie, abolutamente, nadie la había hecho... así que tenían que hacerla, y más de paso, los problemas de trigonometría eran muy difíciles (Kit: T.T estoy traumada-Kit en una esquina con un aura negra-). Pero, como siempre, siempre hay un niño bueno en inteligente en cada aula, y ese es Kenny, quien, por milagro, no había hecho la tarea, pero, ya la había acabado.

-Kenny!-entraba gritando un chico peliazul moreno al salon-necesito tu preciada ayuda! T.T-lo miró suplicante

-Ahh.. uOu-lanzó un suspiro-déjame adivinar, no hiciste la tarea? ¬.¬

-O.O-parpadeo un par de veces-inteligente y adivino, con que mas nos sorprenderás?-dijo con inocencia-pero me la prestas?-miro al pequeño, adelantado dos años en el cole, con ojitos brillozos como un gatito regañado, sabía que Kenny nunca se negaba cuando pornía esa cara (Kit: y quien lo haría? -)

-Ahh..-lanzo otro suspiro mientras entregaba su cuaderno al moreno

-Gracias! gracias! nOn-dijo muy feliz-te debo una!-sonrió mientras se volvía a sentra dispuesto a copiar la tarea

Así pasó la corta media hora que tenían todos antes de que alguna clase empieze, eso, incluso, ya era monotomo en sus vidas.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Los alumnos del último curso, es decir, cuarto de secundaría (Kit: nu se confundan u.ú... me invente este curso XDD) entraron a su salon, y se sentaron en sus lugares respectivos, este último curso era mas una guia para los alumnos en la carrera que decidirán estudiar... o lo que es lo mismo... vaga total! (Kit: XDD).

Un chico bicolor, con cara seria (Kit: como siempre ¬.¬) hizo su entrada en el salon, haciendo que varias chicas o chicos volteen a verlo, y lanzar unos suspiros de amor para ese chico, que no tomaba en cuenta ni uno de ellos. Se dirigió a su lugar y con lo ojos cerrados se sento en el, y se cruzo de brazos... ahí terminaba todo.

Otro chico, con igual fama que el bicolor Kai, entro, cabello rojo, con dos mechones adornando su rostro, ojos azules claro, como los dfel hielo, saco otros suspiros y otras miradas por todo el lugar, claro, que, tambien como el arrogante de Kai, no les dió importancia, y fue a su lugar, que, justamente, estaba al lado de el de Kai.

-Hola, tenñido-saludo 'cordialmente' Yuriv, el chico del pelo rojo

-Hola, pelo de antena-saludo inmovil en su asiento (Kit: -sollozando-esto me recuerda a viejos tiempos ;.; ya saben... cuando continuaba mi fic Eres mi ángel ;.;)

Si, este era un día como todos lo demás.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Llegó la última hora, todos muy felices de que ya iba a acabar las clases, se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, la sorpresa de los de último año, fue, encontrarse con los del penultimo año, en SU salon!... osea! que se creían! como pudieron entrar?... los de cuarto los miraron con rabia, y con ganas de asesinarlos, a lo que los otros solo respondieron con un estremecimiento, para luego empezar a escribir... se preguntaran, que escriben?... pues... yo creo que es muy fácil de saber... su testamento.

Aunque no todos era desconocidos, el chico pelirrojo, Yuriv, apenas entro y vio a los chicos de tercero, busco rápidamente con su mirada aqua a cierto chico moreno peliazul, no fue difícil encontrarlo, su belleza destacaba en todo el salon. Feliz, Yuriv, corrió hacía el... solo...un... poco... mas...! auch! tropiezo!

-Pero!.. quien demonios...-empezaba a decir Yuriv dispuesto a golpear a quien sea que estaba ahí, levanto su cabeza..-te.. crees?... o.O-podía ser?... ese era Kai?...Kai Hiwatari?... SONRIENDO!-Dios! este debe ser el día cercano a mi muerte X.X

Pero era cierto, desde que Kai había entrado al salon, sus ojos rojizos se posaron de cierta criatura, por cierto, la mas bella que había visto Kai en su vida, sin dudar se acerco al moreno... ni siquiera se había presentado cuando sintió un golpe en su espalda, con rábia se dió vuelta para ver quien demonios se atrevía a interrumpirlo?... solo para encontrarse con un chico pelirrojo, que ya conocía... bien... demasiado bien ¬¬

-Hiwatari ¬¬

-Ivanov ¬¬

-O.O-Takao miraba confuso a los dos chicos-ehmm... hola? n.ñU-saludo antes de que esos dos se pelearan en frente de el. Las palabras de Takao despertaron a los dos chicos.

-Takao! nOn-dijo feliz Yuriv, mientras abrazaba al moreno, que sonreía sonrojado

-Hola, Yurvi! n/n-saludo también-hola, soy Takao Kinomiya-se presento con el otro chico, que le hacía poner muy nervioso con esa mirada que le dedicaba

-Hola-dijo estoicamente mientras se acercaba al moreno y acariciaba su mejilla con una mano-soy Kai Hiwatari, no lo olvides-sonrió con triunfo a Yuriv y a Takao... con... con... bueno, era una sonrisa sincera

-Ho...hola o/o-apenas pudo pronunciar Takao, mientras sentía que se derretía

Al instante llego la profesorda de arte, hizo que todos los alumnos tomaran asiento, y se paro en frente de ellos, tuvo que gritar unas cuantas veces: 'Hiwatari, Ivanov, dejen al pobre de Takao!'... en fin, eso si era nuevo.

-Bien-dijo la profesora-se preguntarán que para que los había reunido aquí, cierto?-y creo que es lo que la mayoría, que leen esta historia, se preguntan-pues, ya esta por acabar el año, y como todos los años, habrá un fiesta! que siempre esta a cargo de la promoción (Kit: los de cuarto de secundaría) y la pre-promoción (Kit: los de tercero), este año, habrá un teatro a su cargo, y después de que termine el teatro, habrá un fiesta, que será en la casa de Rei Kon-apunto a un chico, pelo negro, ojos ambar, muy bien parecido, que sonrió por eso.

Un chico rubio, un poco mas alto que Takao, susurro a este en el oido-Ese es Rei Kon, verdad que es lindo?-dijo sonrojado y con cara de gatito

-Mmm...-Takao vio a nekodicho (Kit: XDD)-si... aunque... yo creo que hay personas mucho mas lindos que el-vió a Kai, que no le había quitado la vista de encima, y por eso, Takao se volteo rápidamente, totalmente sonrojado-si, hay personas lindas-vió a Yuriv, que le sonrió,y otra vez nuestro morenito se sonrojo.

-Como les iba diciendo...-conrinuo la profesora-este año ustedes harán la obra de teatro, y es una replica del cuento "Blanca Nieves y los site Enanitos" aunque tendrá pedazos de otros cuentos de hadas, en fin, deberemos elegir a los que actuaran en ella, por lo que ya haci los papelitos, así que les ruego, con mucha calma, hacer una fila e ir avanzando para sacar un papel-se oyó las sillas mover, lo alumonos empujandose, gritandose tonterías y por fin se hizo la fila- en silencio!... -.- creo que no existe esa palabra en su vocabularío... ahh!-suspiro derrotaba-en fin.. vayan avanzando.

Y así los alumnos fueron avanzando para sacar una papelito de la bolsa que sostenía la profe.

Ya todos habían tomado uno, pero no los abrieron, la profesora les había ordenado que no lo hicieran hasta que todos tuvieran un papelito, así para ir llamando lista y poner al lado del alumno lo que le había tocado!

-Bien ya que todos tienen uno-se sento en su escritorio-les dire, ya tengo seleccionados a los siguiente participantes: El cazador, que será Hitoshi Kinomiya; La Abuelita: que será el Abuelo Kinomiya-hasta ahí Takao se veía demasiado azul-y el lobo que será Kai Hiwatari

-Pero, profesora, yo ya tome un papel-se quejo el bicolor

-Usted hará de dos personajes, sabe muy bien que le hace falta nota en esta materia-era cierto, pero quien demonios creo esa estupida materia? de que servia? (Kit: igual! ¬¬)

-Hmm..-cerro los ojos y se sento

-Bien ahora, ire llamando lista, y me diran que les toco...-empezó a llamar a los de cuarto de secundaria...

Enanito #1: Rei Kon

Enanito #2: Ozuma

Enanito #3: Miguel

Enanito #4: Garland

(Kit: no pondré mas nombres uOu porque se me perdieron mis papelitos XDD... además que esos son los enanos! X3)

-Ahora los de tercero

Enanito #5: Max Mizuhara

Enanito #6: Raul

Enanito #7: Daichi (Kit: se me acabaron los nombres O.O)

-Ahora los personajes principales:

Bruja Malvada: Brooklyn

Principe #1: Kai Hiwatari

Principe ·2: Yuriv Ivanov (Kit: cosa del destino XDD)

Lobo: Kai Hiwatari

Abuelita: Abuelo Kinomiya

Cazador: Hitoshi Kinomiya

y...

y...

y...

Takao ya estaba en un colpaso, no lo habían nombrado!

y...

La Princesa Blanca Nieves:...

Takao Kinomiya!

-X.X-Takao agonizante

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Y hasta ahí llege! OoO se que talvez esta algo corto u.ú pero es que las ideas me abandonaron! XDD.. en fin, pues todo dependerá de ustedes para que lo continue o no n.n... se preguntarán como O.O... fácil, eso se ve en los reviews! nOn... estaré muy agradecida si me los mandan! n.n.. ah! si y algo mas! ... no creo que pueda continuarlo pronto o.o.. es que me quitaron el internet T.T.. y tengo que ir mucho a los ciber ;.; en fin, haré lo posible! n.n**

**Nota: Perdon por no continuar mis otros fics! T.T pronto lo haré**

**Nota2: Si, se que esta idea ya es repetitiva o.o... nu quise robar la idea a nadie ..U.. gomen!... lo hare lo mas original posible! n.ñ**

**Atte: Kitzyua Yuy Zara Kinomiya**


	2. cap2

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Takao Nieves y los siete Bey Luchadores**

**Por: Kitzyua Yuy Zara Kinomiya**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Holaaaa! nOn aquí les tráigo la continuación del fic! n.n... bueno, muchas personas me preguntaron que porque hay dos principes? o.O... bueno, si leyeran mis fics P lo que no creo y no les exigo n.ñU sabrían que me encanta la pareja de Yuriv x Takao! -- y me encanta el Kai vs Yuriv XDD**

**Kai: aunque siempre termine ganando yo ... si no, esta escritora ya estuviera a metros debajo del suelo ¬.¬**

**Kitty: T.T ven! tambien por eso XDD**

**Yuriv: T.T porque siempre pierdo? **

**Kitty: ya hice un fic hermoso solo de vos y Takao ¬.¬ no te quejes!**

**Yuriv: o.o pero solo fue uno n.ñUUU**

**Kitty: en fin uOu... les dejo con la continuacion, gracias a los que me dejaron un review! los respondo al final! nOn**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Capitulo 2**

**Primer Ensayo**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

-Y la princesa Blanca Nieves... Takao Kinomiya

Dios! todavía recordaba esas palabras! proque a el? proque justamente le tenía que tocar a el?... era un hombre! por dios! no podía hacer el papel de mujer en la obra!... pero el rotundo NO que le había dado su profesora ante su protesta, lo había dejado sin ganas de seguir protestando, y acepto su papel. no con gusto ni nada por el estilo, mas bien con una cara sumamente enfadada y un pensamiento nada bueno para la profesara y su estupida suerte!

Y lo peor de todo, es que los dos principes eran las personas que mas le gustaban al moreno! como haría para no olvidarse de su dialogo frente a un de ellos?... como haría para controlar sus sonrojos que siempre tenía junto a ellos?... seguramente todo se le olvidaría y no podría hablar absolutamente nada!... bueno, pensandolo bien, esa sería una razón para que la profesora lo expulse de la obra... lanzó un suspiro... no sería posible... su profesora estaba medio loca, o mal de la cabeza.

"-Además... te vas a ver muy lindo con el vestido de Blanca Nieves"

Esas fueron las palabras que le había dicho, cuando a Takao se le ocurrió decir que no iba a ver nada bien vestido de una chica!

"-También te vas a ver muy lindo junto a Hiwatari o Ivanov"

Eso le había respondido cuando Takao le dijo que Kai y Yuriv se iba a ver mal estando a su lado.

Lanzó otro suspiro, seguro ella ya tenía respuestas para toda clase de protestas... sip, ese era su trabajo, aunque... ni Kai y ni Yuriv se veían insatisfechos por lo que les había tocado!... después todos estuvieron quejandose!... como Hiromi que...bueno... ella ni siquiera aparecía en la obra (Kit: muerte a Hiromi! X3).

Por suerte ya había terminado el día, y ya estaba por llegar a su casa-dojo.

Llego a ella y entro tranquilamente, abriendo la puerta solo dijo...

-Ya estoy en casa! uOu-quitandose lo zapatos, apenas pudo reaccionar... ese mismo momento apareció una bola de humo y de ella su hermano mayor que lo veía con ojos ilusionados-Hit...Hitoshi? o.O-preugnto asustado el moreno

-Dime! dime!... eres Blanca Nieves?-pregunto su hermano mientras tomaba a Takao de los hombros y lo levantaba para que este a su altura

-Hermano! O ... no hagas eso!-pataleo en el aire el pequeño

-Tu tienes la culpa... pero dime! eres Blanca Nieves?-aparentemente no se iba a dar por vencido, dejando su pataleo Takao dió otro suspiro de resiganción

-Si, hermano, voy a hacer el papel de Blanca Nieves! T.T-ya sabía lo que venía

-Siiiiiiiii!-dió un grito de felicidad y solto a Takao, este tan solo se quejo desde el suelo-te tomare fotos con vestido!

-Fotos? o.O-se hacía al sorprendido, ya sabía que eso iba a pasar

-Si! es que les dije a mis amigos del msn que tenía una hermana n.ñUU

...silencio sepulcral...

-QUE?-grito histerio el peli-azul moreno

-No grites hermano que te arrugas! XD

-Pero...pero.. Hitoshi!-se puso mas histerico y empezo a hacer su berinche-yo no paresco chica!

-No, pero con el vestido su lo haras... eres muy lindo hermanito-se fue feliz de la vida

-Dios!... XoX-se ve a un Takao congelado

Y así había pasado todo el día, su hermano no dejaba de decir que le había salvado la vida! y que tomaría muchas fotos!... pero tambien había dicho:

"-Si le llegas a interesar a alguien!... iré hasta donde vive para matarlo! ÒoÓ"

Si, su hermano era muy sobreprotector... lanzo otro suspiro mas, cuantos veces había suspirado en el día?... no era normal... suspiraba por estar derrotado... al menos podría suspirar por estar cansado, pero no por derrotado!.

Para su suerte, el día por fin llegaba a su fin. En el cielo se hacia paso el atardecer mientras Takao se entraba en su habitación para no salir hasta el día siguiente, debía descansar mucho, ya que iba a tener un ensayo de la obra... con Kai.. con Yuriv... el día de mañana sería un día muy, muy, muy largo.

Otra vez el sol salía, anunciando una nueva tortura para Takao, quien se levanto bostezando y estirandose. Hizo todo lo que hacía para ir al colegioy salio de su casa-dojo.. rogando que algo pase en el camino para impedirle la llegada a su colegio... estaba muy nervioso, quiza demasiado. Había leído todo lo que era su parte, pero temía que se le olvidará justo en el momento en el que este con alguno de los dos principes... rayos!... nod ejaba de pensar en ellos!

-Hola, hola, princesita! nOn-saludo su hiperactivo amigo Max

-¬¬... Hola enano! nOn-también saludo

-¬¬

-¬¬

-Ya, ya... uOu-hablo un chico detras de ellos

-Kyyaaa! o ... y tu quien eres!-grito Takao poniendose en guardia de kendo-no te acerques! sospechoso! ¬.¬

-No seas baka Takao... el es Rei Kon, un año mayor que nosotros estudia en este colegio desde hace tres años, se sienta en el asiento junto a la vnetana de la tercera fila, no le gusta las matemáticas...-seguía hablando Max-... y no es que lo conosca uOu... o.o

-O.OUU-los dos morenos lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza

-jejeje n/ñUU-sale corriendo en una bola de humo-te veo dentro Takao!

-u.uUU... Kyyaa! cierto TUU! ¬.¬-apunta a Rei-presentate!

-Esta bien, esta bien uOu... aunque ya no hay necesidad... tu lindo amiguito rubito lo dijo todo XDD

-o.oU... cierto... en fin, pues... yo soy...

-La princesa Blanca Nieves! nOn-completo Rei

-¬.¬... Takao Kinomiya... y tu eres Rei, enano, Kon nOn

-No te mentas conmigo, pequeño ¬¬

-Ahh... me estas amenazando! o.ó... para que sepas que nadie me amenaza!

-Cierto, porque te la veras conmigo! ¬.¬-completo otro chico que aparecio detras de Takao y lo abrazo por la cintura

-Kyyyaaa! . ... -da un salto el moreno y ve a quien lo tenía fuertemente abrazado-K...Kai.. o/o

-Hola, lindo moreno n.n-saluda el bicolor

-Ho... hola... o/o... y tu!... o.oUU-ve para todos lados y no habia señales de Rei-que raro o.oUU

-Se escapo, porque me tiene miedo u.ú-explico Kai-siempre pasa uOú

-Jejejej n.ñUU... me disculparas pero debo entrar-pasando por los brazos de Kai se separo de el y empezo a correr-nos vemos en el ensayo! nOn-grito

-Claro que nos veremos-dijo Kai y empezo a entrar a su colegio

Mientras en una rama de un árbol...

-TwT... casi muero...-lloraba Rei-no volvere a amenazar a nadie TwT... me salvaron mis rasgos gatunos

Y así empezaron las clases, el ensayo sería a partir del segundo periodo despues del recreo.

El tiempo paso volando, y ya llego la hora de ensayar, los dos cursos se reunieron en un coliseo, donde estaba la profesora, al parecer muy emocionada or el primer ensayo. Todos se colocaron en media luna, mientras la profe les explicaba todo de lo que iba a la obra.

-Bien... presten atención... esta obra es muy importante para mi y para ustedes, ya que si no la hacen muy no tendrán nota, y yo saldre despedida T.T-mar de lagrimas... recuperación-pero todo sladra bien n.n... ahora ensayaremos la primera parte donde estan la bruja malvada, que es Brooklyn y la princesa que es Takao...-salen los dos al centro de la media luna-empiezen.

(Nota de Kitty: je je... je... nñ.UU.. hola, hola, uno dos tres probando /Kai: le lanza con un papel-empieza ¬.¬/ ... ta bien, ta bien... pues queridos lectores la obra... pues... no recuerdo muy bien de como va el cuento o.oU... lo vi cuando era mas chibi de lo que soy XDD.. pero me inventare y tnedra casi la misma trama.. solo que mas, y mas y mas gracioso! nOn... así que... el cuento sera cambiado XD... . ... . ... . -ve para todos lados si no esta Kai-ahora si!... uno... dos... tres... proba...-le lanzan con un jarn- XwX-cae al piso con cruzes en sus ojos-siguamos XoX)

Brooklyn: Blanca nieves!-grita histerico- O 

Takao:-llega corriendo-que pasa, bru... digo.. reina? o.O

Brooklyn: ¬.¬... niña tonta!... porque no limpiaste mi hermoso espejo donde me veo mi hermoso rostro! uOú.

Takao: o.oU... es que... lo que pasa es que... me da miedo... esa cosa habla.. y es un hentai ¬.¬... no pienso limpiarlo! o -sale corriendo al jardín

Brooklyn: o.o... ò.ó... tuu! -apunta a su espejo-creí que solo me querías a mi T-T

Espejo: pero bru... Reina...

Brooklyn: ¬¬

Espejo: no puedo evitarlo-nervioso-es que la princesa es tan hermosa... y no puedo resistir el pensar en ella...censurado... censudaro... censurado.. (Kai:-seve a Kai destrozando al espejo-Takao es solo mio! ò-ó)

Brooklyn: o.o... eres un hentai! ¬¬-se esconde detras de una mesa

/-/-Mientras en el Jardín-/-/

Takao: -cantando- A ella le gusta la gasolina!... dame mas gasolina... Como le gusta la Gasolina... Dame mas gasolina uOu-para de cantar-ohh... pero que veo a lo lejos... o.o.. e sun rosa, una rosa hermosa y roja..-se acerca a ella-quiero verla marchitar en mi habitación nOn-agarra el tallo-auchh! T.T-se mete un dedo a la boca-con que asi estamos no rosa! ¬.¬-agarra unas tijeras grandotas e intenta cortar en tallo-kyyyaaa! O maldita rosa!-la rosita seguia intacta...

-Perfecto! perfectoo! nOn-decía la profesora aplaudiendo mientras los demas la vian con una gota en la cabeza, eso habia sido un fiazgo!-Lastima que se acabo el tiempo, mañana tendremos otro ensayo! n.n.. llegen temprano!-y la profesora sale con corazonsitos en los ojos.

-Takao.. vamonos! OoO-decía Max mientras le ponía la mochila de Takao a su lado

-No me ire hasta que esta rosa se rompa! o -hacia berinche

-Pero tu no debes hacer eso, mi principe-dijo otro chico, esta vez era Yuriv

-Y... Yuriv o/o-Takao se levanto

-Hola mi principe n.n-saludo el pelirrojo dando un delicado beso en la mano de...

-Que rayos crees que estas haciendo?1 ò.ó-dijo Kai mientras veía a Yuriv besar su mano-devuelveme mi mano idiota! ù.ú

-Kyyaaaa! ToT-grita y corre como loco de aquí para allá-morire, morire, estoy envenenado! T.T... pobre de mi

-o.oU... esta loco-dijo Max mientras lo veía correr

Mientras Takao seguía intentando cortar la rosa, que seguía intacta sin ni una raspadura ni nada parecido en su tallo

-Ya veras! ¬.¬-dijo Takao-bien, ya debo irme n.n-sonrie a sus amigos-nos vemos mañana! nOn-sale corriendo antes de que Kai lo abrazara o lo hiciera Yuriv

-Espera! OoO-grito Kai y salió corriendo detrás de el-debo darte algooo!

-Que? o.O-Takao se detuvo por inocente

-Esto...-y le da la rosa que Takao intentaba romper-lo hice por ti

-Awwww w-Takao ve ilucionado la rosa y la toma.-que linda, gracias Kai! n/n-y sale feliz con su rosita

-No es nada n.n

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Continuará...**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Notas de Kitty: jajajajajajaja XDD-se ve a un Kit tirada en el piso y riendo como loca-jajajjajajaj... soy.., ajajaja una loca jajajajaja XDDD**

**Kai: por fin te das cuenta?**

**Kitty: ¬.¬... baka**

**Kai: ya, ve a las respuestas de los reviews ù.ú**

**Kitty: shiii! nOn aqui tan! nOn**

**Kaira Kino Hiwatari: Hola! nOn shii extrañe mucho estar por estos lares! T.T pero traje la continuacion del fic y espero que te guste! n.n cuando pueda leer tu fic y te dejare un review! n.n cuando tenga internet T.T... espero que te haya gustado esre cap n.n**

**Jizel Ishihara Hidaka: Kai ¬.¬... pues hay dos principes porque me gusta el Yuriv x Takao! nOn y me gusta cuando estas peleando por Takao XD... asi que te aguantes y Jiz, gracias por tu comentario espero que ete cap te haya gustado n.n**

**KoteOtaku: Fumar? OwO... pues... nu se XD... siempre pongo cosas locas en mis fics XDD.. pero que bueno que te reiste jeje XDD esa era la intencion, espero que este cp te haya gustado n.n**

**Oro Makoto Hayama: tia! nOn veo que te gusta tambien el Rei x Max XDD no te culpo son lindos pero no mas que Kai y Takao nOn**

**jery Hiwatari: hola gracias por tu comentario n.n.. y espero que esta parte te haya parecido gracioso y te hayas reido aunque sea un poco XDD a mi me gusto y cada vez que lo leo termino riendo a como loca XDD**

**Mayari Hivku: Porque es un metido ¬-¬... ademas necesitaba un viejo XDD jejej espero que te haya gustado esta parte! nOn**

**Takao: no se olviden de dejar un review! nOn para continuar la historia... maldita rosa ya partete-sigue tratando de cortar el tallo, esta ves con una sierra- T.T... de una buena vez!**

**Rosa: muuajajajajajajajajaja X3**


	3. ¿Hemorragías?

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Takao Nieves y los 7 Bey Luchadores**

**Por: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**OwO...OwO... o.oUu...GOMENN! TwT... perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdonnnn!-mar de lagrimas-perdon por actualizar después de tannntooo tiempo! T.T de verdad lo siento ;; nu tenía insiparción tampoco tenía internet y tenía muchos exámenes! TwT.. de verdad lo siento, tratare de actualizar mas seguido todos mis fics!... ahora.. espero que les guste este cap.. que por cierto.. esta demasiado corot o.oUu... es porque ya no se me ocurría nda mas por estar pensando en mate u.úUu.. tratare de hacer mas largos los capis n.ñ... espero recibir sus reviews n.n**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Capitulo 3**

**¿Hemorragías?**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

-Ahora un solo... es la guitarra de LoLo uOu-cantaba nuestro peliazu moreno mientras se daba un ducha reconfortante, después del ensayo que habia tenido.. diganme... quien no se sentiría agotado hasta morir! u.ú-Lo que paso, paso entre tu y yo, lo que paso, paso entre tu y yo... uOu-seguía cantando mientras se lavaba su largo y lindo cabello-Baila, que baila con la cogotera, mueve la cintura, mueve las caderas, un, dos tres, ahhh!... soy tan, tan, tan bueno cantando nOn-decía mientras se levantaba de la tina y amarraba una toalla en su delicada cintura- Who's this? Dady Yanqueeee!... subale mambo pa que mi gata prenda los motores uOu-empeiza a mover sus caderas al ritom de su mano, menea, menea, menea hasta le piso-Y dile que bailando te conoci... cuantale-movía su cabeza de un lado para otro al ritmo de sus manos y caderas, para quien lo viera era como una danza hipnotizante que realizaba el moreno (Kit: ... -con una camara flimando todo- /Takao: yo soy tu amo, haras todo lo que te diga uOu/Kit: si, amo y señior Takao .)

Salió del baño, con una sola toalla firmemente amarrada a su delicada cintura, mientras que con otra se secaba el pelo azulado como la noche que aun tenía gotitas en el, realmente la imagen que ahora ofrecía Takao era, tomada por una persona, una ilución ed un lindo y joven ángel.

-Yo quiero ser... tu profesor...-seguía cantando con los ojos cerrados-kkkyyaaaa!-se oyo un tremendo grito se había tropezado con un zapato que, desde hace mucho tiempo, no tenía su par (Kit: xDD.. eso me recuerda a mis zapatos perdidos xD)-kkyyaaa malo zapato, maloo! TT-lloriqueaba el peliazul en una pose bastante incitadora...

(Kit: OwO.. Kai ponte un pañuelo en tu nariz xD/Kai: u¡u)

Takao estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación, con las piernas abiertas, tapando un poco.. ejem... bueno... la parte baja de Takao.. aun corrían gotas de agua traviesas por sus cabellos, resbalando y dejándose caer en el pecho del moreno, y, mas de paso, el sol del atardecer entraba por su ventana iluminando, desardamente, el delicado cuerpo de Takao.

-TT eso dolió mucho!-lloriqueaba aun Takao en el suelo

De pronto y sin ningún aviso... la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un preocupado Hitoshi

-Hermanoo!-entra en la habitación, recibiendo una imagen que hizo que toda su sagre suba a su cabeza-hermano?-sentía algo bajar por su nariz, no podía despejar la vista de su hermanito, en esa pose tannn tannn insinuante para su gusto

-Hitoshi? o/o-Takao lo miraba sonrojado

Ambos quedaron en un momento de silencio que no hacia mas que poner muy nervioso a Takao.. quien.. de pronto.. vió algo rojo.. salir de la nariz de su hermano

-ERES UN PERVERTIDOO! / -grito el morenito, levantandose y, así, dejandole a su hermano ver algo mas de lo que tenía permitido, y se vio un chorro de sangre salir de la nariz de Hitoshi-kkyyaa!-empezo a lanzarle todo lo que tenía a mano

Un zapato...

Un jarron de su abuela... (Kit: luego te arrepentiras o.ôUu.. teno experiencia xD)

Un patin... del cuál había perdido su par

Su mochila... antes saco su discman de ahí...

Y así siguió el tiradero y Hitoshi quedo fuera del cuerto de Takao sangrando y no solo por la visión anterior

-Eres un pervertido hermano!-le dijo justo antes de que cerrara la puerta con un sonido fuerte

---Este es Hitoshi que estaba tirado en el jardín aun con la imagen de Takao en su mente, se levanto y se limpio la sangre de su nariz y sonrió divertidamente-vaya... vaya... ahora si conosco a mi hermanito... me gustaría probar.. algo mas...-con pensamientos pervertidos que hicieron que su hemorragia volviese

Mientras en la habitación de Takao...

-¬/¬ Ese Hitoshi! kkyyaa!...me da rabia tan solo pensarlo!.. al muy pervrtido tuvo una hemorragia justo en frente mio!-se revolvió los cabellos-kkyaa!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Luna se lucía resplandeciente en medio del cielo oscuro, ya era entrada la noche, y la ciudad lucia vacia y silenciosa.

Nos econtramos justo en frente de la masión del bicolor-millonari-soy-lo-mejor-Hiwatari o.ô... y... veamos que pasa...

Kai se encontraba en medio de su cama, se veía con la respiración agitada y algo sonrojado, no podía dejar de moverse... que era lo que soñaba?... quizas... debamos ver que, cierto?.. después de todo... mi escribe este fic xDD

---Sueño Kai---

Delineaba con su lengua los suaves y delicisos labios de Takao, quien se estremecía y lanzaba débiles suspiros que eran retenidos por los labios del frío bicolor.

Kai lo tenía fuertemente abrazo, sus brazos aprisionaban la delicada cintura de Takao, y Takao se abraza fuertemente al cuello de Kai. El bicolor cargo a Takao, levantandolo fácilmente, lo llevo a su cama, dejándolo ahí como si fuera de crital.. suave y lentamente se posesiono sobre el moreno, seguía besándolo, esos labios se había vuelto una droga para Kai.

-...K..Kai...-murmuraba Takao entre besos

Ahroa el bicolor se dedicaba al sabroso cuello de Takao, dejandole marcas, nadie mas podría tocarlo como el lo hará, Takao era solamente suyo así es y así siempre será.

TRINNNN TRINNNNNN TRINNN! (Kit: eetoo.. o.oUu... es el despertador xD)

PUUUMMM! ... se dejo oir en el cuarto de Kai... el bicolor... había caído de trasero en el suelo...

-Un... un sueño... -dijo para si, se sentía muy incomodo... se paro.. no vió nada anormal.. hasta que..-ahhh!-grito al ver a su "amigo" (Kit: XDDD) y corrio al baño para una ducha fría, muy fría-rayos! ese pequeño Takao me pone así!

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Kitty: Ahí taaa! xDDD... apuesto que queran asesinarme por dejarlo ahí cierto? x.xUu... es que.. es que.. es que... o.oUu... la verdad nu se como nu segui el sueño xDD.. solo... o.o.. se quedo ahí n.ñUu... y antes de irme, gomen una vez mas por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar TwT**

**Kai: u.ú... rápido.. tienes que estudiar**

**Kitty: estudiar? o.oUu... que ser eso? uOuUu**

**Kai: ¬.¬**

**Kitty: OwOUu... wuenu.. -voltea la mirada hacía los lectores- etto.. o.o.. mi nu puede responder a los reviews porque... me dijeron que si respondo elimirarán el fic! TwT... y no quieren eso verdad? ;.;-silencio-o.oUu.. wuenu xDD.. de todos modos... les quiero decir..**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!.. Y.. SIGUAN ENVIANDOLOS! xD**

**Atte: Kitty-chan**

**Cuidense y Sonrian! n.n**

**PD: OwOUu.. gomen por los errores n.ñUu**


End file.
